


A hero's reward

by Welsper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Really weird plants, Sex Pollen, Surprise pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: These flowers give a little more than simple allergies.





	A hero's reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

“Achoo!”

Keith nearly doubled over from the sneeze that shook his body.

“Allergic?”

“I hope not, we’re gonna be here a while. God, I can barely breathe. How many flowers does this place_ have_?”

Shiro had taken to the skies again after trying to settle down on Earth with Curtis. In the end, the both of them had decided that what they wanted from life was too different to settle on a compromise. Or well, he had _tried _to take to the skies again. He had joined Keith on a mission to a small planet. 

It was a lush planet that was nearly 100% covered with forests and meadows. Among those scientists had picked up some species that would make excellent bases for medicine. After some testing, it had been decided that Keith’s and Shiro’s unique biologies made them most suited to hopefully not die from weird alien pollen in their mucus membranes.

Ships, as it turned out, could die from too much pollen. It had sucked into the engines and nearly crashlanded them into a flowery grave. At least no one would have to bring bouquets. They decided they may as well explore the planet while the ship’s self-repair tried to take care of the stuffed engines.

And so here they were, making their way through every gardener’s in every galaxy’s envy. Shiro found himself thinking it was truly beautiful, even if there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that they could very well be dead in five minutes from god knows what pollen these flowers emitted.

“Your nose feeling better?” Shiro asked as he hacked away at some thick vines barring their path.

“Keith?” A muffled cry made him whip his head around. “Keith!”

The man was being dragged away by vines, pulled into the ground beneath them like it was quicksand. The plants were reaching out to Shiro too. They must not have liked the machete. Shiro kicked one vine away.

“Just go!” Keith shouted, trashing beneath the vines rapidly covering his limbs. He choked out a gasp as the leaves wrapped themselves around his throat and squeezed. 

“I’m not letting you die!”

And despite Keith protesting and trashing, Shiro jumped in right behind him, firing laser beams, swinging his machete and kicking and tearing at the deadly flora. It seemed to give up eventually and let Keith go.

“I’d _never_ leave you behind!” Shiro picked up Keith in his arms. Keith looked like he wanted to protest for a moment, but then settled his head against Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Keith muttered and he sounded exhausted. Shiro went right back to the ship. They could come back some other time. Maybe with a flamethrower. Shiro dusted them off from pollen as best as he could before he set Keith down on his bed. Only to find the man still clinging to him. 

“Want a reward, big hero?” There was a smirk on Keith’s face as he pulled down Shiro into the bunker bed with him.

“You nearly died,” Shiro protested as Keith pressed his lips against his mouth. But the touch was soft and warm and Shiro found himself loathe to let go. He felt so lightheaded as he landed on top of Keith. Must be the adrenaline from the fight…

Keith made the most beautiful sounds under him as he took him apart.

  


Shiro woke up to the sounds of Keith bent over the toilet. He held his long hair he usually wore in a braid these days and when he was done, he handed him a glass of water.

“Must have breathed in too much pollen,” Keith groaned.

“Let’s get you to a doctor,” Shiro decided. “Ship’s ready too.”

Shiro worried for Keith on their way to the nearest planet to find a doctor. The man was even paler than usual, had either no appetite or too much of one and he was sick every morning and beyond.

They called Pidge, who had made a weird face as Keith told her his symptoms and ordered them to fly faster. If she knew something, she didn’t tell them.

  


  


“I suppose a congratulations is in order.”

Shiro turned as pale as the sheet of paper in the doctor’s hands and so would Keith have, if he wasn’t already from being sick and miserable all the time.

“You don’t want to say that next sentence,” Keith warned the doctor, who gave him a look that said he had heard those threats a lot.

“I am doing my job, young man. And that is to tell you to knock it off with your dangerous missions if you want to keep the little one in there safe.”

Keith’s hands almost automatically settled on his stomach, his eyes wide. When he looked down, he couldn’t see anything yet. But it was there… _Someone _was there. Growing inside him.

“But,” he said with a frown, “I’m a man.”

“A half Galra one at that. Did you go to Mainau?”

Keith nodded slowly.

“Yup, that’s what I thought,” the doctor said and noted something down. “Does weird things to Galra biology, the flowers on that planet.”

The doctor looked from Shiro to Keith. Both men were stunned into silence.

“Look, you two will probably want to talk. Go make follow-up appointment with my receptionist once you want to come back to hear about your options.”

“Options…?” Keith felt nauseous again.

“Well, pardon me for noticing, but neither of you seem particularly excited. Are you even married? Something can be arranged, but you won’t have forever to decide.”

“Oh no, we don’t,” Keith decided immediately. “We don’t need to hear about those _options_.”

The doctor seemed pleased at that. “Then you heard me. No more dangerous missions.”

They stood outside the doctor’s office a little forlorn, two men on a strange planet. There was a little box in Shiro’s hands, filled with all sort of pamphlets and prenatal medicine.

“You didn’t even hesitate,” Shiro finally said. “I thought maybe...”

“That is my baby.” Keith swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Shiro handed him a can from a nearby vending machine. It was so very sweet, Keith would have never drunk this before…

“Our baby.”

Shiro felt his heart beat a little faster at that. He had always been so close to Keith. But he had never thought… That night after leaving Mainau, perhaps it was just the adrenaline getting to them. The feeling of having nearly lost one another.

“I could never do anything to any part of you,” Keith said with a conviction in his voice that made Shiro lean over and press another kiss on his mouth. Keith tasted like toothpaste and berry juice.

They walked back to their ship in silence.

“We should go back to Earth. You heard him. I don’t want to be stranded in space somewhere if anyone happens to you or our child.”

“That’s gonna take a few months,” Keith sighed and settled down in the passenger’s seat. His hands were splayed over his belly. “By then...”

“Want to tell the others first?”

“I think Pidge knows already.”

“Of course she does. She’s Pidge.” Keith chuckled at that and that sound filled Shiro with a warmth he hadn’t even thought possible. He glanced over at the other man and he wondered what it would be like, to be a family. There their child still was, safe within Keith, but Shiro wanted to meet them already so badly.

“You should tell Krolia, at least. She’ll be happy, Keith.”

The stars of the universe opened up before them as they left the planet’s atmosphere. No matter how often Shiro saw it, it remained a wonder for him. How could he ever have thought he could leave it behind? He would return to Earth with Keith and welcome their child, but he hoped that one day, he could show them space.

“Hey. What about Andromeda?”

“What?”

“For the kid.”

“Are you kidding me? What kind of baby name is _Andromeda_?”

  



End file.
